girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zay Babineaux
Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux is a semi-regular character in Girl Meets World who was introduced in Season 2 as the fifth member of Riley's circle of friends. He is portrayed by Amir Mitchell-Townes. Information Originally from Austin, Texas, Zay moves to New York and reunites with his old friend Lucas. He then forms new friendships with Riley, Maya, and Farkle (with whom he shares the title of Lucas' best friend). Personality Brash and confident, Zay fancies himself a smooth talker, but his words and actions more often get him into trouble rather than out of it, which causes him to depend on Lucas to bail him out. In "Girl Meets the Secret of Life" it is revealed that Zay and Lucas were best friends at their old school and Zay was indirectly responsible for Lucas' expulsion. Like Lucas, Zay's father was transferred to New York. In later episodes he becomes more comic relief during the more serious or awkward situations. Appearances Season 2 *Girl Meets the Secret of Life (first appearance) *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot *Girl Meets Creativity *Girl Meets Rileytown *Girl Meets Rah Rah *Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *Girl Meets STEM *Girl Meets Commonism *Girl Meets the Bay Window (photo cameo) *Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 *Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Girl Meets Jexica *Girl Meets Permanent Record *Girl Meets Triangle *Girl Meets Upstate *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Girl Meets the Real World *Girl Meets Bear *Girl Meets She Don't Like Me *Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York *Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Girl Meets Her Monster *Girl Meets Hollyworld *Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen *Girl Meets Goodbye *World Meets Girl Quotes Trivia *His arrival prompts Lucas' secret to be revealed to the group. *Zay dislikes how Lucas, Farkle, and Maya barge into the Matthews' residence (particularly, Riley's bedroom) without permission - though he did make himself a bowl of cereal without asking first. * Initially, Zay is amazed that Lucas is considered to be a good guy, and the moral compass of his new friends. *Zay considered himself a back row kind of guy, but the sight of Brenda changed his mind *In Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot when Cory calls on Farkle about the Tell Tale Heart from Edgar Allan Poe, Zay is the one that explains the story then starts saying "boom, boom," which causes Farkle to confess that he faked all his naps in kindergarten and that he doesn't know how Maya can fall asleep anywhere. *Zay takes ballet to spend time with pretty girls. *As of Girl Meets Creativity, he appears to support a relationship between Lucas and Maya. *Zay is the only classmate of Riley, Maya and Farkle to become close friends with them and hang out with them and Lucas. *The writers confirmed via Twitter that Zay will become a semi-regular on the show. *Lucas revealed that Zay had some history with a cheerleader named Vanessa in Girl Meets Rah Rah *Farkle considers Zay to be the class clown. *Maya and Riley have both made up middle names for him, " Earl" and "Hank". *His favorite movie is The Notebook. *He loves the songs of Celine Dion. *He has become the fifth member of their friends group. *Maya and Riley obviously think he's a great guy since they pretend to be his girlfriend to prove to Vanessa that he is. *Zay skipped the final week of Middle school to take Vanessa to her prom in Austin. *His wardrobe seems to be, almost exclusively, flannel shirts and jeans. * It is likely that a younger version of Zay is shown in the picture on Lucas' phone from Girl Meets the Bay Window. *Thus far, he has outplayed Lucas on their JV Baseball team. *In Girl Meets Upstate , Zay is among the onlookers when Shawn Hunter proposes marriage to Katy Hart. The other witnesses are the Matthews family (except for Auggie), Maya, Farkle, and Lucas. *Is a member of the Nature Club. *In Riley's fantasy, he is paired with Sarah. *Since he moved away from her, his grandmother only sends Zay a single cookie when she bakes a batch, causing him to appreciate her efforts more fully. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Students Category:Male characters Category:Season 2 Category:Teens Category:JQA Students Category:AAHS Students